Foxy The Pirate
Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he emerges and sprints towards The Office to attack the player on any given night if he is not monitored enough (with the exception of the first night) through the security camera. Unlike other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Foxy is the only animatronic who hides. However, it's possible that the game's developer, Scott Cawthon, simply wanted a surprise animatronic that isn't seen or mentioned until later on during gameplay rather than at the start. Appearance As his name suggests, Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with reddish brown, tattered fur. He has a hook for his right hand. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye. He is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Foxy wears brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. He appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his left hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton. His chest is ripped in some places, showing the endoskeleton beneath and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest of the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth and also appears to have some teeth missing, though this may be due to him needing repairs. His upper jaw muzzle is speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating beard stubble or translucent whiskers. It is possible that these whiskers may have simply been removed due to disrepair. Locations Foxy is a very unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Freddy Fazbear), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall. However, once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 2), he rushes down the West Hall toward The Office. He will not appear anywhere else. Behavior Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove (CAM 1C) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Foxy from emerging from his curtain and sprinting toward The Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Foxy from ending the night early. Foxy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Foxy's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38 second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on themobile version. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high. Phases: # Initially, Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Foxy's face, upper half, and part of his bare legs. # Foxy has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left. # Foxy will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "IT'S ME", a message commonly associated with Hallucinations. Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the Monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Foxy's sprinting animation. # Foxy has now left Pirate Cove, and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Foxy sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door, or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. # If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Foxy will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Foxy bangs on the door, however, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Foxy will quickly lean into The Office screeching, body and arms shaking. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over Audio W.I.P Trivia * It seems that Foxy's eyepatch can cover and uncover his right eye at will. It is likely rigged to several joints to allow movement. It initially appears to not cover his eye; however, as he enters The Office, it is down, and, as he screeches, it is raised, exposing his eye. However, this may be due to it physically moving as he sprints towards the player. * Upon banging on the closed door after his sprint down the hallway, Foxy will drain a small portion of the player's power: one percent the first time, six percent the second time and eleven percent the third time. The amount of power drained increases by five percent with each subsequent attack. * It is commonly theorized that Foxy is the animatronic responsible for The Bite of '87. His jaw appears broken, which could be a result of biting down on a customer, and his sharp teeth and elongated mouth make him the most capable of causing serious damage, though blunt teeth could still easily remove a large portion of a customer's brain. Another thought is that the force needed to rip through skin and bone would be too much for an animatronic's jaws to handle, breaking it in the process. ** It's also worth noting that, while rushing down the West Hall towards The Office, Foxy seems to chomp at the air. This may be because of weakened joints in his jaw causing it to snap due to his momentum. This theory could also explain why Foxy has been discontinued. * It is extremely rare to see Foxy on the first night, but this has been proven to be able to occur if the player does not check the cameras at all for about 1 minute and 15 seconds (less than an in-game hour on PC.). * Foxy is typically a feminine name, though he's officially referred to as "he" by the Phone Guy within the game. "The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don’t know." ** He was also referred to as male by Scott, when asked about the mechanics of the game. ** The same model of Foxy is still referred to by Phone Guy in the second game as a male. * Foxy leaves immediately upon arriving at a closed door. This may be a bug, as he is gone even before the sound clip of him banging on the door has ended. * If the player notices that Pirate Cove is empty, there is a window of time in which one may close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering Foxy's sprint (5 to 10 seconds). This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless. * The only time the player can see Foxy during the day is during Night 7's A.I. customization screen. * Foxy is the only one of the main four animatronics to have a unique kill screen, as he appears in the doorway as opposed to biting directly in front of the player's face. The only other unique kill screen is that of Golden Freddy. * In the game's files, there is a sound byte referred to as Pirate_song2. When viewed, this song is actually the "Dum Dum De Dum" song that can be heard several times throughout a playthrough. Foxy does apparently sing this, as the sound gets louder if the player views Pirate Cove. What triggers him to sing is unknown. * Foxy may be in some ways based on the character Rolfe DeWolfe from the Rock-afire Explosion, ShowBiz Pizza Place's animatronic band, as both have their own stage apart from the other characters as well as both animatronics being animals part of the Canidae (foxes, wolves, dogs, etc.) family. * Foxy is the only animatronic who moves on camera, while the other animatronics only move when the cameras are off, the twitching seen from Bonnie and Chica being an exception. * There is a glitch with Foxy which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirety, instead of it being cut off. The same glitch can happen with Bonnie and with Freddy when the power has been fully drained. ** Another interesting glitch is when Foxy peeks out of the curtain, but then goes back inside without sprinting to The Office. This glitch has only been seen in the mobile version. * Like Chica, Foxy does not appear during the Hallucinations. * Unlike the main animatronics, the screen does not shake when Foxy attacks the player. This is most likely due to that Foxy screeches when he is leaning inside the door, not directly in the player's face like the others. * Foxy is the only main animatronic not featured in the trailer. * As with Chica, Foxy's endoskeleton's eyes are never seen. * Foxy is the only animatronic whose head isn't seen Backstage. * Foxy is the only one of the four main animatronics to not have a purchasable in-game plushie on the Android version of the game. * Foxy's death animation can be cancelled if the power runs out (see here). It can also be interrupted by other animatronics if they get in first. * As with the other animatronics, Foxy does not move in Pirate Cove whilst the player views the Monitor. * Foxy is possibly based on and/or inspired by Chuck E. Cheese's retired animatronic Foxy Colleen since both are retired fox animatronics and share the same first name. * Foxy is the only animatronic whose voice can be heard undistorted, when he sings at random times during the night. * In the third teaser picture for the second game, Foxy looks exactly like how he does in the first game, with the exception of his endoskeleton eyes being shown. In the actual second game, however, he looks quite different. * In the trailer for the first game, Bonnie is shown running down the West Hall. However, in the final game, Foxy was given this ability, and Bonnie was given the ability to teleport along his attack route. It is speculated that this is because Scott wanted a "surprise animatronic." * Foxy is the only animatronic in the first game who has teeth on his upper jaw. * In his jumpscare, his ears pass through the top of the door. * Foxy's singing can occasionally be heard before Freddy attacks when the power runs out, as seen here. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics